Carvus
by NaraYuuki
Summary: "Tugasmu adalah mencarinya kemudian memenggal kepalanya. Itulah karmamu yang terlahir sebagai seorang Carvus! Kau mengerti?"


**_Tittle : Carvus_**

**_Writer : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Yang jelas fantasy gagal_**

**_Rate : -M_**

**_Cast : Umma, Appa and other_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story and Jung Hyunno are mine, NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut._**

.

.

**Baca FF Fantasy Yuuki harus pelan-pelan, biar ga binggung!**

**FF Fantasy Yuuki tidak terikat dengan kebudayaan manapun jadi silahkan bebaskan imajinasi masing-masing ketika membacanya.**

_._

**_Baca Warningnya dulu, ne!_**

**_FF gagal bin gaje ini requestan dari MyBaby WonKyu_**

**_Mian ne kalau tidak sesuai harapan kamu..._**

_._

**_Ini FF eksperiman jadi kalau penceritaannya membinggungkan harap dimaklumi, tapi sepertinya yang baca lewat HP akan benar-benar binggung..._**

_._

_._

_"Tugasmu adalah mencarinya kemudian memenggal kepalanya. Itulah karmamu yang terlahir sebagai seorang Carvus! Kau mengerti?"_

_"Ya, aku mengerti... Haraboji..."_

_._

_._

_._

**_TANPA DIEDIT_**

_._

_._

Brak!

Bruk!

Bruk!

Tumpukan berkas-berkas itu jatuh begitu saja ketika bocah berusia empat belas bulan itu berlarian dan menabrak meja kerja ayahnya hingga kertas-kertas tebal itu berjatuhan.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Hiks... Hiks..."

"_Aigoo_! Anak _Umma_ _gwaechanayo_?" _namja_ cantik itu lari terpongoh-pongoh menghampiri putra kecilnya, mengusap lutut sang balita yang sedikit memerah akibat benturan, "_Uljimma_ _ne_ _baby_..." digendongnya sang putra kemudian ditimang-timang penuh sayang.

"Nyonya..."

"Bibi... Tolong bereskan berkas-berkas tuan yang berserakan itu." Sebelum pergi, sosok cantik yang memiliki _doe_ _eyes_ kelam itu sempat melirik sebuah kertas yang bergambar seekor burung gagak, di bawah gambar itu tercetak sebuah tulisan berbunyi '_Carvus'_.

.

.

"Aku pulang _Boo_..." _namja_ tampan bermata musang itu mengecup kening sang 'istri' serta puncak kepala _aegya_nya yang tengah asyik menyusu pada sang _Umma_.

"_Bear_... duduklah sebentar..." Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik yang menyandang status sebagai nyonya Jung itu menatap wajah lelah 'suami'nya yang baru pulang dari kantornya.

"_Waeyo_, _Boo_?" tanya Yunho, suami Kim Jaejoong sekaligus ayah dari balita berusia empat belas bulan itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong sembari melepas lilitan dasinya.

"Tadi _uri_ Hyunno menjatuhkan berkas-berkas dari atas meja kerjamu..." cerita Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya menggangguk pelan sembari melepas tiga kancing kemejanya.

"Aku sempat melihat sesuatu yang menarik."

"Apa itu?" Yunho menatap wajah cantik istrinya.

"Sebuah gambar burung gagak yang di bawahnya betuliskan _Carvus_." Jawab Jaejoong, "_Carvus_ itu apa, _Bear_? Aku baru mendengarnya. Itu bahasa apa?"

"Kau menemukannya secara tidak sengaja?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggangguk pelan.

Yunho tersenyum dan membelai wajah cantik istrinya, "_Carvus_ adalah nama latin dari burung gagak, _Boo_."

"Apakah itu proyek barumu? Berhubungan dengan burung gagak?"

"Ya, aku sedang menyuruh Changmin membuat obat untuk membinasakan para burung gagak pengganggu yang menjadi hama itu..."

"Bukankah burung gagak itu sangat cantik?" tanya Jaejoong, "Bulu mereka berwarna hitam mengkilat dan itu sangat indah..."

Yunho mencium bibir merah penuh Jaejoong sebelum beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku akan mandi dulu..."

"_Arra_..." Jaejoong menggangguk pelan, menatap kepergian suaminya sembari bergumam, "Burung gagak adalah binatang yang cantik, bahkan lebih cantik daripada burung merak sekalipun... _Carvus_..."

.

.

Mata setajam musang milik Yunho menatap lekat istrinya yang tengah kerepotan menyiapkan peralatan makan malam, Jaejoong terlihat kesusahan bergerak akibat Hyunno, putra mereka yang enggan lepas dari dendongan sang _Umma_. Balita tampan itu akan menangis histeris ketika _baby_ _sitter_nya hendak mengambilnya dari gendongan Jaejoong, bahkan Yunho yang membujuknya dengan iming-iming lolipop pun hanya mendapatkan pukulan sendok dari putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Kau seolah-olah ingin menelan kakak ipar, _hyung_." Ucap Changmin, adik Yunho dalam berbagai hal.

"_Carvus_... Tadi sore _Boo_ Jae menanyakan hal itu padaku." Ucap Yunho yang tatapan matanya masih terfokus pada sosok istri cantiknya.

"_Mwo_?" jerit Changmin kaget.

"_Waeyo_ Minie?" tanya Jaejoong yang menghampirinya, membawakan segelas air putih padanya, "Hyunno _baby_, ikut _Appa_ dulu _ne_..."

Balita dalam gendongan Jaejoong itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada baju yang dipakai sang _Umma_ sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak ada jatah susu kalau Hyunno nakal." Ancam Jaejoong yang berhasil membuat balita tampan itu mengendurkan pegangannya, "Selesai menyiapkan makanan untuk _Appa_ dan _ahjushi_, _Umma_ akan memberikan susu pada Hyunno _ne_... Harus bersikap manis, _Arrachi_..." usai berkata seperti itu Jaejoong menyerahkan Hyunno pada ayahnya dan kembali mengurusi makanan yang sudah dimasaknya.

"Mereka sepertinya sudah mulai menyadari semuanya... Ilusi yang kita buat mungkin sebentar lagi akan terpatahkan..." ucap Yunho sembari menciumi wajah tampan putranya yang tengah menatapnya nanar. Sepertinya balita tampan itu tidak rela berpisah dari sang _Umma_.

"Kau ingat pepatah lama, _Hyung_?" tanya Changmin, "Darah selalu lebih kental daripada air..."

.

.

Jaejoong mengeluh, merintih ketika suaminya memenuhi dirinya, menghantarkan firdaus padanya. _Namja_ cantik yang sudah mengandung dan melahirkan Jung Hyunno itu menikmati setiap sentuhan suaminya pada dirinya, bahkan ketika Yunho harus keluar kota ataupun keluar negri, Jaejoong selalu merindukan sentuhan suaminya yang begitu lembut dan memabukkan itu.

"_Boo_..."

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku dan _uri_ Hyunno, kan?" tanya Yunho yang mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong, merasakan halus dan lembabnya kulit pualam istri cantiknya, membiarkan tubuh mereka masih menyatu walaupun penyatuan itu sendiri sudah usai sejak beberapa detik yang lalu.

Masih dalam keadaan mengatur napasnya, Jaejoong membalas pelukan suaminya tidak kalah eratnya, "Kenapa harus, _Bear_? Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, aku akan selalu di rumah menjaga _uri_ _Little_ _Bear_, menyiapkan makanan untukmu, melepas kepergianmu ke kantor pada pagi hari, menyambutmu pulang dari kantor pada sore hari, dan memberikan kehangatan untukmu pada malam hari." Ucap Jaejoong, "Kecuali bila aku sedang belanja hingga lupa waktu..." Jaejoong tersenyum ketika teringat dirinya yang kala itu sedang hamil besar pergi berbelanja hingga larut malam karena ada diskon 70%, dan karena ulahnya itu rumahnya dipenuhi oleh banyak polisi dan dedektif yang dipanggil Yunho untuk mencarinya.

"Aku hanya takut kau akan pergi, _Boo_... Ini hanya sifat cengengku sebagai seorang suami yang takut ditinggal pergi oleh istri cantiknya..."

Jaejoong tersenyum, "_Nae yeobo_ tidak perlu takut karena aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana..."

"Kau memang tidak akan pergi, _Boo_... Tapi mereka bisa memaksamu pergi meninggalkanku dan _uri_ Hyunno..." batin Yunho.

.

.

_"Bunuh mereka sebelum kau yang dibunuh..."_

_"Tapi haraboji!"_

_"Jangan membantah! Mereka bangsa Gardenia adalah musuh kita! Kau ingin melihat bahsa Carvus punah, huh?"_

_"Ani..."_

_"Karena itu bunuh mereka!"_

.

.

"Hah... Hah..." Napas Jaejoong tersengal, keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, "Yun..." _doe_ _eyes_ kelamnya mencari sosok suaminya yang tidak lagi berada di sampingnya.

Jaejoong bangun dari tidurnya, meraih kemeja besar milik suaminya kemudian memakainya, sedikit tertatih berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, "Ugh, beruang itu melakukannya sedikit kasar dari biasanya." Keluhnya ketika merasakan pantatnya sedikit perih dan nyeri.

Ting... Ting...

Sayup-sayup Jaejoong mendengar suara dentingan piano dari lantai satu, memang ruang musik berada di lantai satu. Ruangan itu tidak hanya berisi piano saja, ada harpa, biola, violin, gitar, seruling, klarinet dan harmonika di sana. Yunho memang suka mengoleksi alat musik.

"Kekanakan sekali beruang itu..." gerutu Jaejoong, "Bermain musik dini hari seperti ini, pantas aku sering ditegur tetangga."

Jaejoong berjalan menuruni tangga, kemudian berjalan di lorong sebelah kanan tangga dan meraih gagang pintu satu-satunya ruangan di sana, ruang musik.

Klek!

Pintu yang berukirkan sebuah kunci G itu terbuka lebar, membuat _doe_ _eyes_ kelam Jaejoong membulat melihat mahluk yang tengah menatapnya, sosok tinggi besar yang terlihat sangat mengerikan. Sekujur tubuh Jaejoong merinding ketakutan melihat sepasang sayap hitam keluar dari balik punggung sosok itu, membuat Jaejoong...

Bruk!

Jatuh pingsan...

.

.

_"Kau melalaikan tugas, Young Woong! Aku berharap banyak padamu tapi kau tidak lebih pintar dari kakakmu yang mati konyol hanya karena seorang manusia hina. Kau harus dihukum..."_

_._

_._

"Yunie!" jerit Jaejoong.

"_Boo_... aku di sini, _baby_..."

_Doe_ _eyes_ kelam Jaejoong menatap nanar wajah tampan suaminya, Jaejoong menghambur memeluk suaminya, menciumi setiap jengkal wajah tampan yang menurun pada putra mereka, "Hiks... Yunieee..." Jaejoong terisak pelan, entah karena apa.

"_Uljimma_ _Boo_... _Uljimma_..." Yunho mengusap-usap punggung istrinya, menyalurkan kehangatan yang sekiranya dibutuhkan untuk Jaejoongnya.

"Semalam Yunie kemana? Ada mahluk mengerikan di ruang musik... Joongie takut sekali, Yunie _Bear_..." Jaejoong mengadu, memang terdengar kekanakan tapi sejak dulu ketika dirinya melihat sesuatu yang aneh atau mengalami kejadian diluar nalar manusia normal akan diadukannya pada Yunho, setidaknya itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit merasa lega.

"_Uri_ _Umma_ pasti mimpi buruk, _ne_? _Gwaechana_... Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku janji pada _Boo_ Jae..."

"Yunie..." renggek Jaejoong. Jangan salah! Walaupun sudah menjadi seorang 'ibu' dari bocah tampan nan menggemaskan bernama Hyunno, namun kadang Jaejoong bisa sangat manja ketika sedang merajuk ataupun ketakutan seperti sekarang.

"_Boo_ Jae mau apa? Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi belanja?" tanya Yunho. Berbelanja adalah salah satu cara ampuh untuk membujuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mendekap semakin erat tubuh suamiinya, "Joongie mau bersama Yunie dan beruang kecil seharian ini. Bisa Yunie tidak ke kantor hari ini?" pinta Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Apapun untuk _Boo_ Jae..." dan Yunho tidak akan pernah bisa menolak keinginan sang istri.

.

.

Dan seharian ini Yunho memang harus menemani dan menuruti keinginan istri cantiknya, Yunho menemani Jaejoong berbelanja, menemaninya berkebun dan memetik bunga dari halaman rumah mereka yang luas, menemani Jaejoong membuat kue dan menemani si kecil Hyunno bermain hingga kelelahan dan tertidur.

"Mereka tidak melakukannya secara langsung, tetapi melakukannya lewat pikiran. Mengirimkan ilusi-ilusi buruk dan mengerikan untuk membuat _Boo_ Jae ketakutan dan kehilangan akal sehatnya." Ucap Yunho yang baru saja menidurkan tubuh putra kecilnya di samping _Umma_nya yang sudah terlebih dahulu tertidur di ranjang akibat kelelahan.

"Kau tidak takut mereka akan datang dan menjemput paksa kakak ipar?" tanya Changmin.

"Aku lebih takut bila mereka merusak pikiran _Boo_ Jae lebih dari ini..."

.

.

_"Haraboji..."_

_"Youngie, Xia Junsu kakakmu yang bodoh itu sudah menghianati kita! Jatuh cinta pada manusia hingga mengandung dari benih menjijikkan itu... kematian adalah teman yang pantas untuknya!" sosok yang terlihat bengis itu menatap tajam seorang namja yang tengah duduk bersimpuh di tengah ruangan._

_"Andwe! Harabojie... Jebbal! Andwe..." namja berkulit putih bersih itu memohon pada sang kakek untuk meminta sedikit belas kasihan agar kakaknya bisa selamat dari hukuman mati._

_"Youngie... Tidak apa-apa aku mati. Hidup pun akan percuma tanpa kehadiran Yoochunieku..." _

_"Hyung..."_

_"Tapi harabojie perlu tahu, nasibku ini tidak akan kubiarkan menimpa Young Woong juga! Ragaku mungkin mati, tapi aku pastikan jiwaku selamanya akan menyertai Young Woong agar tangan kotormu tidak bisa mencuci otak adikku!"_

_"Pengawal! Bawa Xia Junsu ke tiang gantungan sekarang!"_

_"Andwee... Hyung! Hyung..."_

.

.

"_Hyungie_!" jerit Jaejoong histeris, air mata membanjiri wajah rupawannya, ada kesedihan kasat mata yang tiba-tiba menghinggapinya, kerinduannya, kesakitannya, kemalangannya. Yang Jaejoong binggungkan adalah, kenapa dalam mimpinya mendiang kakaknya itu berpenampilan sama seperti sosok yang sempat dilihatnya di ruang musik beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kau merindukan Suie _hyung_, _Boo_?" Yunho mendekap erat tubuh bergetar istrinya, "Kita akan menemuinya sekarang..."

Yang Jaejoong tahu adalah Junsu kakaknya meninggal akibat pendarahan hebat yang menimpanya akibat terjatuh dari tangga ketika tengah hamil, sedangkan Yoochun kakak iparnya meninggal karena kecelakaan beruntun akibat jalanan yang licin pada saat musim dingin tiba. Jaejoong mendengar cerita itu dari Yunho karena _namja_ cantik ibu dari Jung Hyunno itu tidak mampu mengingatnya. Yunho bilang kepalanya terbentur karena tergelincir ketika sedang mengepel rumah, dan Jaejoong mempercayai hal itu.

Yunho tidak mungkin bohong padanya, kan?"

.

.

Sembari menggendong Hyunno, Jaejoong berjalan pelan di atas jalan setapak yang membelah bukit hijau itu. Angin yang berhembus pelan dan sinar matahari yang tidak lagi terik menandakan kalau senja sebentar lagi datang. Awan hitam yang menggantung pada atap langit datang tidak diundang, entah darimana? Padahal tadi cuaca sangat cerah.

Oak... Oak...

Suara burung gagak yang bertengger di atas pohon mati yang mengering pun memberikan suasana yang tidak biasanya pada pekuburan yang terlihat begitu sepi dan muram itu.

"Sejak kapan banyak burung gagak di sini?" gumam Jaejoong. Kali ini bukannya mengagumi keindahan bulu sang gagak seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu, Jaejoong justru merinding ketika melihat mata sekelam malam milik gerombolan burung itu, "_Bear_..."

Yunho berjalan menghampiri anak dan istrinya, mengambil Hyunno dari gendongan nyaman Ummanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian menerima buket bunga lili dari _baby_ _sitter_ Hyunno yang memang sengaja diajaknya untuk membantu membawakan keperluan si muda Jung itu. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong meletakkan buket lili itu di atas nisan marmer berukirkan nama Kim Junsu, mengusap pelan nisan itu sembari berujar...

"_Hyung_... Aku sering sekali mimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini..." gumam Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu memang sangat dekat dengan sang kakak mengingat sejak kecil kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak ada, tapi toh Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat masa kecilnya sendiri, "Aku tahu _hyung_ sudah bahagia keran bisa berkumpul dengan Chunie _hyung_... Aku juga bahagia bersama Beruang besar dan beruang kecilku. _Hyung_ lihat? Mereka sangat mirip bukan?"

Jaejoong berdiri kemudian berpindah ke nisan di samping makam Junsu. Nisan marmer itu seindah milik Junsu, pada permukaannya terukir nama Park Yoochun, _namja_ yang Jaejoong ketahui adalah suami dari _hyung_nya. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat sosok Yoochun seperti apa, namun Jaejoong pernah melihat foto namja berpipi sedikit _chuby_ itu. Yunho yang memperlihatkannya pada Jaejoong.

Srak!

Plok! Plok! Plok!

"Kau membawanya kemari dengan tanganmu sendiri Jung Yunho! Pemandangan yang sangat mengharukan..." seorang _namja_ berpakaian serba hitam berjalan pelan menuju tempat keluarga Jung berada.

Yunho menyerahkan Hyunno pada sang _baby_ _sitter_, mengusap kepala aegyanya pelan sebelum menarik Jaejoong ke sisinya, "Zeno... Tangan kanan tua bangka menyebalkan itu! Untuk apa kau datang kemari, huh?" tanya Yunho.

Zeno, namja itu tersenyum mengerikan sebelum memunculkan sayap hitam pekat dari punggungnya, sangat mirip dengan sosok yang Jaejoong lihat dulu.

"Yuuunnn..." Jaejoong mencengkeram kuat kemeja bagian dada suaminya, takut. Jaejoong sangat takut pada mahluk yang dilihatnya itu.

"Kau sudah mencuci otak tuanku! Membuatnya melupakan jati dirinya sendiri, melupakan keluarga dan kaumnya!" pekik Zeno penuh kemarahan, "_Gardenia_ sepertimu harus mati!" teriaknya hingga membuat beberapa burung gagak yang pertengger di atas dahan kayu yang sudah kering dan lapuk itu beterbangan.

"Kau... tidak akan bisa menyentuh _Boo_ Jaeku!" ucap Yunho.

"Kita lihat saja, Brengsek!" Zeno melesat cepat menuju arah Jaejoong dan Yunho berada, namun sesuatu atau seseorang menyambar lengannya kemudian melemparnya hingga membentur sebuah batu nisan berwarna abu-abu gelap hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Memalukan sekali kalian?! Memilih pekuburan untuk berbuat onar. Apa kallian tidak malu pada orang yang sudah mati?" Changmin, _namja_ jangkung itu mengacungkan pedang tajam mengkilat pada Zeno yang merintih kesakitan akibat sayapnya tertusuk oleh serpihan batu nisan yang sudah hancur, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil kakak iparku dengan mudah! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya, huh? Aku tidak akan rela dipisahkan dari makanan enak kakak iparku!"

"Cih!" Zeno meludahi kaki Changmin.

"Kau mencari gara-gara denganku?!" marah Changmin.

Zraaaakkkkk!

Breeeeeekkkk!

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Jeritan kesakitan yang terdengar sangat nyaring hingga membuat para binatang berbondong-bondong melarikan karena ketakutan itu menutup lembar kehidupan seorang Zeno, keturunan _Carvus_.

Bruk!

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk dengan batan gemetar dan air mata mengalir dari sepasang _doe_ _eyes_ kelamnya. Ketakutan, kepedihan, kepiluan tiba-tiba saja membuat sekujur tubuhnya kedinginan.

"_Boo_..."

.

.

_"Kau Young Woong? Carvus yang dikirim untuk membunuhku?" tanya Yunho tenang, Salah satu dari kaum Gardenia yang tersisa itu menatap sosok cantik yang tengah mengacungkan pedang hitamnya pada Yunho, "Kau adik Xia Junsu?" tanya Yunho lagi._

_Namja cantik itu diam, doe eyes kelamnya menatap kosong Yunho seperti mayat hidup._

_Yunho menyentuh pipi pucat namja bersayap hitam itu perlahan, "Penderitaan seperti apa yang kau lihat hingga membuatmu seperti ini?" ditampiknya pedang hitam panjang itu hingga jatuh ke tanah. Yunho kemudian memeluk namja cantik itu erat, "Gwaechana... menangislah! Menangislah bila itu mampu membuatmu merasa lega..."_

_Sosok kelam dalam dekapan Yunho itu tetap menatap kosong, entah apa yang ditatapnya. Namun perlakuan Yunho padanya mampu membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata dari kedua doe eyes hitam pekatnya yang sebenarnya sangat indah._

_"Hyung..." Changmin menatap tajam kakaknya serius, "Tua bangka itu sudah mencuci otak Young Woong karena Young Woong melakukan perlawanan sebelum Junsu dieksekusi..."_

_Yunho tersenyum, mencium puncak kepala namja cantik itu lembut, "Sebelum aku membunuh tua bangka itu, mari kita teruskan permainannya..." Yunho menatap lekat-lekat Changmin, mempererat pelukkannya pada sosok hitam itu._

_Changmin menggangguk pelan._

_Breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!_

_"Aaahhh..." bahkan ketika darah mengucur deras dari punggungnya yang terluka akibat sayapnya dirobek paksa oleh Changmin, namja itu tidak menjerit, hanya melenguh sesaat sebelum menumpahkan air mata yang semakin deras membasahi wajah rupawannya yang terlihat semakin pucat._

_"Gwaechana..." Yunho mengusapkan kedua tangannya pada punggung namja cantik itu, membuat jaringan yang terbuka dan mengeluarkan darah segar itu perlahan menutup dan membentuk jaringan baru._

_Bruk!_

_Sosok cantik itu terlelap dalam pelukan Yunho._

_"Mulai sekarang namamu Kim Jaejoong. Lupakan soal Carvus, lupakan soal Young Woong, lupakan soal penderitaan yang kau lihat... Mulai sekarang kau adalah manusia biasa..." bisik Yunho pelan._

_"Sayapnya... Akan kita apakan, hyung?" tanya Changmin._

_"Sayap-sayap itu tahu, mereka dipisahkan dari tuannya untuk kebaikan tuannya sendiri. Mereka akan tetap menyertai Boo Jae kemanapun Boo Jae pergi..." jawab Yunho sembari membopong sosok cantik itu masuk ke dalam rumah._

_Bersamaan dengan itu helaian sayap hitam pekat itu berubah menjadi puluhan burung gagak yang membumbung tinggi ke langit. Burung-burang gagak yang masih mengawasi sang majikan walaupun dalam kebisuan..._

.

.

"Aku seorang _Carvus_?" tanya Jaejoong begitu bangun dari pingsannya. _Namja_ cantik itu menatap lekat wajah suaminya, "Aku?"

"Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu, _Boo_? Kau adalah Kim Jaejoong, istri Jung Yunho, ibu Jung Hyunno. Seluruh Korea tahu itu!" ucap Yunho.

"Ya, aku benar-benar _Carvus_..." gumam Jaejoong.

"_Boo_..."

"Kau tahu, Yun... Keberadaanku di sini hanya akan membahayakan _uri_ _aegya_ dan dirimu."

"_Boo_..."

"Aku harus pergi..." Jaejoong menatap mata musang Yunho nanar, ada perasaan menyesakkan yang menyeruak keluar dari dadanya, "Aku harus pergi..."

"Tidak! Akan ku rantai tubuhmu agar kau tidak pergi meninggalkanku!" ancam Yunho.

"_Bear_..."

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku dan _uri_ Hyunno, _Boo_..." ucap Yunho mengingatkan, "Aku rela merantaimu, membelenggumu asalkan kau tetap bersama kami. Asal kau..." ucapan Yunho terhenti ketka Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat.

"Hiks... Lalu kita harus bagaimana? _Haraboji_ pasti tidak akan membiarkanku di sini... _Haraboji_ akan melakukan segala cara untuk membawaku pulang dan menjatuhkan hukuman padaku yang sudah menikahi dan melahirkan anak dari seterunya..." isak Jaejoong, "_Ottoke_? Aku tidak mau kau dan _uri_ _aegya_ terluka karenaku..." Jaejoong memeluk erat leher suaminya, tidak memedulikan perbuatannya membuat Yunho sedikit kesulitan bernapas.

"Pasti ada caranya, _Boo_... kita akan cari cara itu." Ucap Yunho, "Walaupun harus membunuh kakekmu, akan ku lakukan itu untukmu..." batin Yunho.

.

.

"_Yah_! Jangan digigit, _baby_..." keluh Jaejoong sembari mencubit pipi _chuby_ putranya yang tengah menyusu padanya. Malam ini Hyunno sedikit gelisah dan rewel sehingga Jaejoong harus rela menyusui buah hatinya lebih lama dari biasanya.

"Mereka juga gelisah..." ucap Yunho yang tengah melihat beberapa ekor burung gagak yang bertengger pada dahan pohon yang berada di dekat kamar putranya, "Mereka tahu sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi sebentar lagi..."

"_Bear_..." panggil Jaejoong.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau bisa mengenal Suie _hyung_? Apa kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Jaejoong, begitu tersadar dari pingsannya tadi _namja_ cantik itu teringat tentang jadi dirinya dan siapa sebenarnya dirinya.

"Yoochun dan aku adalah sahabat baik semasa sekolah dulu."

"Eh? Kau sekolah di sekolah manusia?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja..." Yunho tersenyum, berjalan menuju tempat istrinya berada.

"Aku iri..." gumam Jaejoong.

"Aku sering mengantar Yoochun bertemu dengan Junsu secara diam-diam... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa kenal tapi yang ku tahu mereka saling mencintai. Junsu juga sering menceritakan tentang dirimu, dan menunjukkan wajahmu padaku dan Yoochun melalui ilusi yang dibuatnya." Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong.

"Itukah yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku?" goda Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja..." diciumnya _chery_ merah merekah itu lembut, "Sayang Yoochun..."

"_Haraboji_ membunuhnya..." gumam Jaejoong, "_Haraboji_ marah begitu tahu _hyung_ berhubungan dengan manusia. Di depan matanya sendiri kekasihnya dibunuh... aku mengerti kesedihan yang Suie _hyung_ rasakan..."

Yunho mendekap erat pinggang Jaejoong, mengusap wajah mengantuk putra mereka.

"Itulah mengapa Suie _hyung_ memilih kematian padahal dia tengah mengandung..."

"Apa? Junsu mengandung?" tanya Yunho yang kaget mendengar berita yang baru diketahuinya itu.

Jaejoong menggangguk pelan, "Suie _hyung_ sedang mengandung saat itu..."

"_Boo_..."

"Mereka ber-3 pasti bahagia di surga, _ne_? Aku yakin itu..." Jaejoong menundukkan tubuhnya, mencium puncak kepala Hyunno penuh sayang, "_Umma_ mencintaimu, _Baby_..." lirih Jaejoong.

.

.

Tidak ada hujan, tidak ada angin, tidak ada petir yang menyambar namun pohon di halaman depan rumah keluarga Jung itu roboh begitu saja, mendatangkan demuban yang sangat keras dan memekakkan telinga yang herannya tidak terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong mengerti artinya...

"_Bear_... Jangan pernah lupa kalau aku sangat mencintaimu..." usai mencium bibir berbentuk hati milik sang suami, Jaejoong mengecup kening _aegya_nya, "_Baby_, jadilah anak yang baik. Jangan nakal _ne_..." dengan kasar Jaejoong mengusap kasar air matanya kemudian berjalan denga tergesa menuju halaman depan rumahnya.

Begitu Jaejoong pergi, Yunho membuka matanya, "Sudah kukatakan akan ku rantai dirimu agar kau tidak bisa pergi meninggalkanku, _Boo_..."

.

.

Ratusan burung gagak bertengger di atas dahan-dahan pohon, di atas atap, di atas tembok yang membentengi rumah keluarga Jung. Namun ketika Jaejoong berjalan dan menginjakkan kakinya di atas rumput hijau yang tumbuh di halaman depan rumahnya, sepasang gagak hinggap di atas bahunya, mencengkeram kuat piyama yang dipakainya.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan menghampiri sosok hitam besar yang berdiri di tengah-tengah keruman gagak, sosok yang menatap Jaejoong dingin dengan sepasang mutiara hitamnya. Dialah Sangryul, pimpinan para _Carvus_ yang juga merupakan kakek Jaejoong sendiri.

"Kau tahu kesalahan yang kau lakukan Young Woong?" tanya Sangryul.

"Kalau dimata _Haraboji_ apa yang kulakukan adalah kesalahan maka aku siap menerima hukumanku." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Kau melahirkan buah dosa! Anak dari mahluk yang saharusnya kau bunuh! Kesalahan yang kau lakukan jauh lebih besar daripada yang Junsu lakukan!" pekik Sangryul sembari mengantarkan aliran listrik berwarna hitam pekat ke arah jaejoong.

Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya, siap menerima hukuman yang memang harus diterimanya.

"_Boo_ Jae..."

"Yun..." Jaejoong berbalik menatap ke arah pintu depan rumahnya, dari sana _doe eyes_nya melihat Yunho yang tengah berlari menuju arahnya.

Blaarrrr!

Aliran listrik tegangan tinggi itu memporak-porandakan koleksi bunga Jaejoong.

Greb!

Yunho berhasil mendekap tubuh Jaejoong.

Sangryul sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sesosok yeoja cantik transparan yang memedarkan sinar putih keemasan seolah-olah memeluk tubuh Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tengah berpelukan itu dari atas. Itu adalah tameng. Satu-satunya yang memiliki tameng seperti itu adalah Junsu. Sangryul teringat kembali ucapan cucunya itu dulu...

_"Tapi harabojie perlu tahu, nasibku ini tidak akan kubiarkan menimpa Young Woong juga! Ragaku mungkin mati, tapi aku pastikan jiwaku selamanya akan menyertai Young Woong agar tangan kotormu tidak bisa mencuci otak adikku!"_

"Jadi kau benar-benar menjaga adik bodohmu itu Junsu?" gumam Sangryul.

"_Boo_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho panik.

"Yun, uri Hyunno... kenapa kau meninggalkannya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ada Changmin dan bibi yang menjaganya." Jawab Yunho. Satuhal yang tidak Jaejoong sadari sejak awal adalah bahwa baby sitter putranya juga merupakan _Gardenia_, sama seperti Yunho dan Changmin.

"Young Woong..." panggil Sangryul, "Karmamu sebagai seorang _Carvus_ mengharuskanmu membinasakan semua _Gardenia_, bukan menikahi mereka. Karena itu kau harus di hukum di dalam penjara angin sampai kau menyesali perbuatanmu..."

Jaejoong menatap kakeknya, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat jemari kokoh tangan kiri Yunho, "_Haraboji_, aku memilih kematian daripada berpisah dari mereka... Jadi daripada aku tersiksa dengan hukuman penjara itu, lebih baik _haraboji_ membunuhku sekarang..."

"_Boo_..."

Sangryul menghela napas panjang, "Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk melawan pangeran _Gardenia_... Aku juga tidak mau kehilangan satu-satunya cucuku yang masih tersisa." Sangryul melemparkan sebuah bulu burung gagak berwarna hitam pekat yang lebih besar daripada ukuran bulu gagak biasa, "Bila ada waktu pulanglah... Kakek tua ini pun butuh sedikit perhatian darimu..."

"_Haraboji_..." mata Jaejoong nanar.

"Dan kau _Gardenia_!" Sangryul menunjuk Yunho, "Aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu, jadi bila kau menyakiti cucuku, akan kupatahkan lehermu dengan tanganku sendiri..."

Whuuuussssssssssssssssssss...

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi hening. Sangryul menghilang bersama para burung gagak yang mengikutinya. Hanya tertinggal sepasang gagak yang masih setia bertengger pada bahu jaejoong.

"Mereka adalah kekuatan Suie _hyung_ yang ditugaskan untuk menjagaku... Mereka akan selalu menemaniku sampai akhirnya aku mati suatu hari nanti..." gumam Jaejoong.

.

.

"Pangeran? Kau pangeran?" Jaejoong menatap lekat suaminya.

"Yah... begitulah..." Yunho tersenyum, "Para _Gardenia_ bisa membaur dengan manusia biasa, jadi kami tidak terikat dalam sistem _monarki_ seperti kalian, _Boo_..."

"Jadi yang kunikahi adalah seorang pangeran?"

"_Yah_ _Boo_, berhenti menggodaku!" omel Yunho, "Sekarang katakan untuk apa kakekmu memberikan bulu mencurigakan itu?"

"Ini adalah kunci menuju rumah para _Carvus_, Yun... Rumah kami berada di atas awan mendung yang setiap detiknya bisa berubah tempat dan dilindungi dimensi kasat mata..."

"Kau mau meninggalkanku, _Boo_?"

"Mengunjungi _Haraboji_ bukan berarti meninggalkanmu, _ne_? Aku juga harus meyakinkan _Haraboji_ kalau kebenciannya pada _Gardenia_ yang tidak beralasan itu harus diakhiri..." Jaejoong memeluk suaminya erat.

"_Ummmm_... _mmmmaaaa_..." rengek balita tampan yang dengan tertatih berjalan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sedang duduk di halaman depan rumah mereka sembari menguap lebar.

"_Aigoo_! Anak _Umma_ sudah bangun, _eoh_..." Jaejoong mendekap putranya sayang, menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah tampan sang aegya. Hampir saja Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat dan mendekap anak yang susah payah dilahirkannya itu.

Yyunho mendekap anak dan istrinya dalam pelukan sayang. Walaupun sulit, walaupun masih ada yang belum bisa menerima keadaan keluarganya, tapi Yunho yakin... Asalkan mereka selalu bersama, rintangan seperti apapun akan mampu mereka lewati dengan baik.

Ya...

Asal bersama...

.

.

_"Youngie... Ketika cinta itu datang, jangan pernah kau menolaknya... Walaupun cinta itu hadir untuk orang yang kau benci sekalipun... Yang salah bukanlah cinta itu, melainkan para pelakunya yang menempatkan cinta itu sebagai sesuatu yang salah. Kau mengerti Youngie?"_

_"Arasso Hyungieee..."_

_._

_._

**_END_**

_._

_._

**Carvus**: nama latin burung gagak

**Gardenia**: Burung yang makan buah delima, Yuuki juga ga tahu deh bentuknya seperti apa. Baca dari buku soalnya =="

_._

_._

_Sunday, October 20, 2013_

_3:54:15 PM_

_NaraYuuki_

.

.


End file.
